The Dark Lord's Daughter
by Lucy Kent
Summary: The only thing everyone forgot, was the daughter born of Lord Voldemort. This is her story.
1. Unusual Beginnings (PCH1)

_Prologue _

Unusual Beginnings

The Dark Lord sat in a unadorned black chair, a long table spread before him. All of the seats were empty, except the one across from him. There a young woman with big eyes watched him. She watched him steadily even as she fidgeted around.

"Bellatrix."

The woman snapped to attention. "Yes m'lord?"

"It has been shown to me, that having a child may be to my benefit."

"Would you like me to bring you one from a certain family. I will kill the family, and bring it to you."

"No Bellatrix." Bellatrix sank back into her chair, sulking under his reprimand. "I meant a child born of my own flesh."

"Why?"

"Do you question me?"

"No! Of course not m'lord. But..."

"Bellatrix. I will have no more words of argument from you."

"Yes m'lord."

"As I said, a child would be beneficial to me, one that I could control. And for this to happen, there must be a woman." Bellatrix sat straight up in her chair, looking as though someone had stabbed her with a burning poker. "You are the only one, even slightly worthy of such a honor." Bellatrix blinked, but then seemed to understand and her eyes grew larger.

"My lord, I..."

"Silence. I will give you one opportunity to say anything you wish. One. It is now."

"I would do anything for m'lord!" She gushed

"Then we will begin now."

"Yes m'lord." Bellatrix stood from her chair and bowed her head toward her lord before cautiously approaching him. She was nervous, but pleased to be chosen. The Dark Lord rose from his seat and she flinched slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to back down. But she straightened her back and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Bellatrix felt disgust at the _thing_ growing inside of her. Narcissa was constantly tell her that is was "her child and she should love it." But Narcissa was always glowing as her own stomach grew. Whenever Narcissa came over, she would speak of names. Narcissa soon decided that should her child be a boy she would name him Draco, a girl would be named Adrena. Narcissa soon picked out names for Bellatrix' child, after seeing Bellatrix' disinterest. A boy would be Hader, and the girl would be Willow. But everyday after seeing Bellatrix unresponsive, she would go away again.

No one outside of the Dark Lord knew that the child was his, and Bellatrix kept that secret deep in her heart even as she glared at her own stomach. This hatred was only tempered by the daily visits of her Lord. He came to her nearly daily and was always checking on the thing, laying spells across her stomach.

Months passed, and Bellatrix felt only bliss. Her mind had grown used to the thing inside of her, and even as it punched and moved inside her, she felt a growing interest to see the child born of her and her Lord. Now her Lord visited her a few times every day. But the day Bellatrix was tortured with the pain of the upcoming birth, the Dark Lord was away. He was looking for a prophecy.

As the child neared it's birth, the Dark Lord stormed into her birthing room. Bellatrix looked up to him with hope and saw only fury in his face.

"M'lord?" Bellatrix gasped between the contraction. "What is wrong?" Fear curling at the base of her spine.

"Get out!" At first Bellatrix thought that he meant her, but then the others scurried from the room.

"What is happening m'lord." Bellatrix began to rise.

"Do not move." The Dark Lord glared at her stomach. "I should not have listened to him."

"Who? What about..." Bellatrix gasped in pain. "...the prophesy?"

"It spoke of a boy who would destroy me."

"No!" She half screamed it with the pain of the contraction.

"I may have created..."

The silence stretched for a moment, and then Bellatrix arched her back trying to dispel the pain. "M'lord!"

The Dark Lord watched her for a moment before turning and letting the other women back into the room. "Summon me when the child is born." And he apparated away.

Four sets of speculative eyes turned toward her. "If you do not help me," Bellatrix gasped "I will kill you all." The eyes turned away and went about birthing the child.

When the cries of the baby could be heard and the birth complete, one of the women pressed against her dark mark and the Lord appeared. He took the child from the woman's arms. "A girl." He handed the child to one of the women in disgust, then apparated away again.

There was a moments pause, and then "Lady Bellatrix, your child."

Bellatrix flicked her wrist refusing to touch the baby. "Take care of it."

"Yes Lady."

* * *

Willow was a beautiful child, everyone who saw her thought so, though none would say it. Her black hair was full and her dark eyes seemed to draw everyone into it's depths. It was well-known that this child was born from Bellatrix Lestrange, the child even looked like her, and yet Bellatrix never came anywhere near the child. But the Death Eaters were most interested in that the Dark Lord seemed to find the child fascinating. He would call the child to him nearly every day.

Martha Scoozie, the woman in charge of taking care of Willow, hardly ever left the child's proximity, leaving only when the Dark Lord ordered her to. Scoozie soon had suspicions about Willow's father, but chose to keep them to herself as the other three women who had helped her birth the child had all disappeared. Scoozie soon grew very attached to Willow, considering her own, though she was still loyal to the Dark Lord. One day the Dark Lord summoned her, and sent her off to aid in the battle against some of the Order of the Phoenix. She gazed at the 4 month old in her arms.

"Give her here. She will stay with me." Reluctantly Scoozie handed the child over and saw the Dark Lord handle the child with care, but for some reason it didn't' look like someone holding a child, but rather someone holding a fortune. Scoozie shook the thought from her mind and apparated.

When she returned after failing to capture any of the Order, she was handed Willow from the Dark Lord, who had cared for the child for hours. Scoozie felt her mind figuring out why her Lord, the dark and uncaring soul that she followed, would possibly care for such a child, and the pieces fell into place. And as she left the room she couldn't help glancing back and spotted the Dark Lord watching Willow with an almost hungry look.

* * *

When Willow was 6 months old, the Dark Lord seemed to become obsessed with finding the child of the prophecy, and no longer called on Willow. Scoozie was grateful because the child had become very solemn, never smiling or crying. She worked hard on trying to make the child show emotion, but after 6 months of the constant attention of the Dark Lord, Scoozie was afraid the child wouldn't show any emotion.

Only weeks later the Dark Lord summoned all best followers and for some reason Scoozie and Willow were called in as well. Scoozie wondered if she was only called because she cared for Willow.

"Followers, I have found the source of the supposed prophecy. A young boy, born of the Potter's. I know where they are. I am going to destroy him." A cheer rang out and Willow's happy gurgle joined in. "When I return, there will be no one who can stand against us, and no hope that such a person could exist!" A cheer rang out and the Dark Lord apparated. Most of the group apparated. Scoozie walked quietly from the room, an odd dread in her stomach.

* * *

He was gone. Scoozie felt it deep within her. The Dark Lord was gone, and as she felt this, the baby beside her began to cry. She looked at Willow who weeped with all the conviction of 6 month old, and held the baby to her breast a deep sadness in her heart.

A few days later, her home had been first invaded by Bellatrix who attacked her and the child. "It is all this thing's fault!" Bellatrix threw curse after curse to the baby, but Scoozie deflected them all. Then the Ministry of Magic had appeared. The had attempted to grab the baby, as as Scoozie reached the door, she felt her spine tense up in fear and saw green around herself, before she fell to the ground. Dead.

Most of the Ministry Aurors who grabbed Bellatrix, took her away not looking back, but one saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he approached. He found the child wiggling under the weight of a dead woman. He picked up the child, and quickly looked around for sign of who the child was, and belonged to, for it could not have belonged do this Death Eater, as there was no resemblance. He quickly found a name on a letter to Bellatrix, it spoke of the child named Willow. The letter also named Bellatrix the mother. Shock filled the man, but he stuffed the note into his robes and picked up the child. "Willow" He said as the child's beauty overtook him and stole his heart. "I will raise you as my own." And with that he left the house.


	2. The Noble One (PCH2)

The Noble One

"Willow!" Willow giggled as she hid behind her father's cloak in his closet. He would never find her here, he never could find her anywhere she hid. She loved her father very much, he always made her laugh. She didn't know who her mother was, she had died when Willow was really little, or so her father had told her.

Willow was giggling when suddenly a shooting pain filled her, she had the sensation of burning hands placed on her face. Her father found her for the first time, but she didn't care as pain laced throughout her body, and scream flowed out of her. Her father held her, but nothing he could do would stop her pain. As he apparated her to the hospital the pain disappeared, but Willow felt empty. She didn't feel like speaking, she didn't feel like smiling, she didn't even feel like moving. And so she lay there. She heard the whispers from the doctors, they mentioned a curse.

Eventually Willow regained her former happiness and her father took her home. Neither mentioned what had happened and Willow was always wondering what kind of curse could hurt her like that. Then she got her letter. She was so excited, but when she ran to her father, he looked upset.

"Why are you upset Daddy?"

"Oh pumpkin." He pulled her into his lap. "It's just I am sad that you are going to go away!"

"Oh..."

He kissed her forehead. "But that is ok, you get to learn to be a Witch!"

"Yay!" Willow threw her hands around her father's neck. Than hugging him tightly said, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day, he took her to Diagon Alley to buy her books. When they went into Flourish and Blotts there was a long line of women crowding the door. Apparently someone named Lockhart was signing books. Her father laughed, and had her sit outside the door as he got her books. While she was waiting, a young boy with very blonde hair, followed by a large man with same hair, exited bumping into her. The young boy looked at her, "sorry." Was all he muttered before he was off. Next a large group of people exited, a large amount of them were red haired, except two. A boy and a girl. Then her father came out and handed her her books.

"Looks like Lockhart is going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh."

"Now let's get you a wand."

"Ok!"

* * *

They walked hand and hand, swinging their arms as they pushed her cart to the platform. Willow couldn't help but keep glancing at her sleeping owl. It was a beautiful Barn Owl. It was almost pure white, but the brown wings had so many colors. Dilys is what she decided to name her. Suddenly she spotted the platform entrance. She started to skip a little more as she walked, and their hands swung a little harsher. Her father laughed but walked a little faster.

All of a sudden they were saying goodbye. Her suitcase and owl tucked into a compartment that only had one other boy. Willow kissed her father's cheek. "I will send Dilys with letters all the time!"

He kissed the top of her head. "You better. Do well in school, ok?"

"Ok Daddy." Then the train whistle blew and Willow climbed on the train. She pulled down the window and waved until she couldn't see her father anymore. Willow felt like crying but no tears fell, so instead she pulled out _Hogwarts: A History_ and began to read it. Her father had mentioned Hogwarts before, had even told her about Albus Dumbledore, but she didn't know much. She was so engrossed in her book she almost missed the announcement saying they were close to the school. She quickly changed, and felt very nervous.

When they got off the train, a huge man was calling them over. Willow could barely see his face around all the hair, and Willow felt herself staring at him. The boy who had been in her compartment leaned over to whisper. "That is Hagrid. I heard about him from my brother. He is half-giant!"

"Really?" The two of them walked near each other, and when they neared the boats quickly slid into one together. A red headed girl and another boy joined them. The red headed girl looked familiar but Willow was quickly distracted when the boats began to move and then she could see the castle.

"Wow!"

The other three all added their agreements. Hagrid called for them to duck and they did, avoiding an overhang as they floated under a hill. Suddenly they were in an underground cavern. The exited the boats and Hagrid walked up to a large door. He knocked and moments later an older woman appeared. Willow had heard about her from her father, this was Professor McGonagall. She led them past a door where the rest of the school was, as obvious by the noise and they entered a room.

Professor McGonagall turned and spoke them, mentioning houses, and points. But Willow could hardly pay attention as her eyes wandered around the room that felt oddly familiar. But before she could figure out why it did, Professor McGonagall exited the room.

The boy from the train turned to her. "Hi! My name is Felton. Chris Felton."

"Hi, my name is Spenkin, Willow Spenkin."

"Well Spenkin..."

"You can call me Willow." Willow interrupted. "I don't like being called by Spenkin."

"Oh. Well Willow, do you know what we are waiting for?"

"No..."

Professor McGonagall reappeared. "Get in a straight line and follow me."

They all got into the line and Willow found herself behind the red-headed girl with Felton behind her. She looked up at the ceiling and instead found a beautiful star filled sky. She had read something about an enchantment being on the ceiling. Suddenly she tripped a little, and Felton steadied her. Then they were near the high table. Professor McGonagall sat a stool in front of them and placed a hat on top of it. An expectant hush fell over the room, and everyone stared at the hat, so Willow did too. Then suddenly, a seam like a mouth appeared and the hat began to sing.

I am a hat,

That much is true.

But the question now is,

What are you?

.

Is your heart strong as steel;

or as soft as a feather?

Does it crave for wonderful things;

or is it lifeless as tanned leather?

.

The answer lies deep within,

The interior of your head.

We could always rip it out,

Although I will read it instead.

.

If you dare to put me on;

Your qualities I'll see.

And from this I will deduce,

How great you can be.

.

If you are the noble one,

who would die for his friend.

Loves a little mischief,

But is true to the very end.

.

Always tries your hardest,

But tries again some more:

I know the perfect house for you,

It's name is Gryffindor.

.

If you are a loyal one,

But choice your friends with care:

Craves a little fame and glory,

So there is nothing you wouldn't dare,

.

And if you are a little tricky,

I know a place you will fit in.

Remember to tread carefully;

You'll be in Slytherin.

.

If you love to search all day,

Just for an explanation.

Loyal to your cause and friends;

And hate to cause a separation.

.

You love to examine everything,

And discover every flaw.

Your best of friends, I do declare,

May be in Ravenclaw.

.

And the sweetest of them all;

You love to play outside.

You too are loyal but not too fierce,

(Though it's not as though you've tried.)

.

You love to laugh, don't fear to cry;

Your heart is always on your cuff.

Then do not fear, my dearest friend,

You'll love to be in Hufflepuff.

.

Four great houses,

And many more of you.

If I was a human,

I don't know what I'd do.

.

But since I am the Sorting Hat,

I will do what I know well.

I will sort you into a House,

Where you will get on swell.

.

And now, you first-years,

Your time is drawing near.

Listen to your teachers,

And there is nothing you need fear.

Clapping erupted throughout the entire hall. Willow joined in, impressed with the hat. She heard someone whispering that the hat came up with it's own songs throughout the year. She clapped a little harder impressed.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head at the hat, and then unrolled a long scroll. "Cassandra Arnot." A young girl skipped up the stairs. Professor McGonagall place the hat on her head, and moments later the hat called out "Gryffindor." A table behind them cheered and Willow turned around. She noticed everyone greeting the new member but there was one girl who wasn't cheering. She was sitting near a pair of red headed boys who were cheering but kept glancing at an empty space next to the girl. Two seats were empty. Willow was curious but turned around when she heard "John Aster."

Willow was distracted by another empty seat as the hat called out "Hufflepuff!" This seat was at the head table. It was one of the edges. Willow couldn't help wondering why someone would be missing from the table. Felton nudged her. She glance at him just as Professor McGonagall called out "Chris Felton." He gave her a nervous grin before sitting on the stool. There was a pause and then the hat called out, "Slytherin."

Felton grinned at her and Willow grinned back. He then jogged over to the table cheering. As Willow watched she noticed the blonde hair boy from sitting at that table, quietly clapping for Felton. The ceremony continued and Willow found herself looking up at the high table. She was watching Dumbledore. She knew him from her chocolate frog cards, but the worried frown on his face was something she had never seen. Then he caught her eye, and Dumbledore smiled at her. Willow blushed and looked down.

Then all of a sudden she heard "Willow Spenkin." Gulping she slowly walked up to the stool. As she sat the hat was placed on her head. A voice filled her mind. "Fascinating mind you have here." Willow whipped her head to the left and then realized it was the hat talking. Willow could feel a disconcerting sensation, as though it was digging in her thoughts.

"Stop."

"You can feel that hmm?" The sensation continued for a moment. "You have an important memory stored in here... Hmm. You would do well in all four houses. But I think you will do the best in...

"Gryffindor!"


	3. Another Parseltongue (PCH3)

Another Parseltongue

The table with the two empty seats cheered and Willow walked over there but glanced at Felton, and found a sad frown on his face. Willow then remembered that there had always been rivalry between the two houses. _Hogwarts: A History_ had recounted the many times the founders had disagreed.

Willow slipped into a seat and was glad that she could see Felton from her seat. She was sitting next to a boy with short brown hair. He shook her hand "Seamus Finnigan."

"Willow Spenkin. Please call me Willow."

"Ok Willow." He grinned at her before turning his head back toward the stool. The ceremony continued and then the final girl "Clara Zestia" was placed in Hufflepuff. Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "Before our feast, a few words for you to ponder. Copperhead, nettles, and citrus Thank you." He sat back down and then the table filled with food as everyone began to clap.

Willow began to talk to those around her, as she ate. The red-headed girl and turned out to be be a girl name Ginny Weasley. And apparently she was the younger sister of the two red-headed boys from earlier. She met Nearly Headless Nick, and he frowned at the food, licking his lips.

She noticed some movement from the corner of her eye and saw a dark haired man holding a cat enter from a door behind the High Table. He whispered something to Professor McGonagall and she frowned, put down her napkin and stood. She then spoke to Dumbledore before she and the dark haired man left through the door again.

She was going to ask Seamus Finnigan, when she noticed Professor Dumbledore standing and following the two. Willow turned to ask Seamus Finnigan about them leaving when the boy next to her started to talk to her. He introduced himself as Colin Creevey. He told her all about his first trip to Diagon Alley.

"I kept taking pictures of the whole place. I got some strange looks, but I just know that they will be good for keeping the memory. I just wish I could see more in them."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when you look at a picture and want to see just around the edges."

"Can't you just ask the people in your pictures?"

"What?"

Creevey gave her such a look of confusion that Willow couldn't help giving it back. Willow thought for a moment. "Do you have one of the pictures with you, maybe I can ask."

"Sure!" He pulled out a picture that didn't move at all.

"Oh! I see what you mean. Did you know there is a potion to make this picture move? Then the people inside your picture could tell you what is around the corner."

"Really?"

Willow nodded her head and watched as he began to examine his picture with a delighted look. Then she heard a name in a conversation next to him. "...Harry Potter..."

Willow immediately turned to the conversation. She had heard of Harry Potter of course, but her father would never talk about him. "I heard he was in a flying car!" "He hit it into the Whomping Willow..." "Amazing!" "That's Harry for you." "Hope he doesn't get expelled!" Willow tuned them out, if Harry Potter was a no-good troublemaker she didn't like him.

After the feast was over and they had been led to the Gryffindor common room, Willow went to her room, leaving behind a large crowd of people waiting for Harry Potter to arrive. It was right as Willow was falling asleep that she heard the cheering. _He must be back_. She then fell into a dream about snakes.

* * *

3 days passed until Willow saw Felton again. They had Charms together and immediately sat next to each other. They got a few odd looks but they ignored them.

"Willow, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I am good." They smiled goofily at each other.

"So how are the classes you are taking?" Felton broke the silence.

"I love potions. But Professor Snape doesn't seem to like Gryffindor." Felton nodded his head. "Transfiguration looks to be the hardest. And yours?"

"I am the same, except Professor Snape seems to favor Slytherin." Willow nodded her head in agreement "But Defense Against the Dark Arts is a joke. Lockhart is an idiot."

"I don't know much about Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it doesn't sound like what he is saying real."

"Quiet quiet!" Professor Flitwick called out as he entered the room.

Felton grinned at her and Willow grinned back and they prepared to learn.

* * *

The days passed fairly peaceful after that. Willow would attend her classes, and despite the looks, whenever she and Felton had a class together they would sit together. They became fast friends.

Halloween came around, and the two of them ate and sent flying notes back and forth to each other of course hiding it from both teacher and prying eyes. Willow had noticed three seats empty at her table, but ignored them, as she still didn't' trust Harry Potter. Then the feast was over and they walked with each other until they came across a busy hallway.

Willow couldn't see anything, but she could hear the murmurs Argus Filch's cat had been attacked by Harry Potter. Apparently something was written in blood on the wall. Something about a chamber, and enemies of an heir. But when Dumbledore didn't take action against Harry Potter, Willow assumed that he must have not done anything. So she let it go.

Not long later, when the Dueling club was mentioned she and Felton went together and then practiced on each other. When Harry Potter, and the blonde haired boy (who turned out to be Draco Malfoy) went up to battle each other, she watched as the snake appeared. And when it nearly attacked a boy on the edge of the platform she watched as Harry Potter told it not to attack him. But then, the boy was upset and ran off. Willow turned to ask Felton what was wrong, he whispered to her that Harry Potter must have been the person who attacked Filch's cat.

"Why?"

"He is a Parselmouth." At Willow's confused glance he continued. "It means that he can talk to snakes. Only the heir of Slytherin would be able to." Willow choked back her words, that she had understood what Potter had said, and what the snake had said.

As the year continued, Willow continued to keep her ability to herself, after seeing how the famous Harry Potter was treated after the school learned about his ability. And as the days continued, only his two closest friends stayed on his side.

Willow tried to go through her days peacefully, but she could see that her fellow first year, Ginny Weasley was distraught about the situation. So much so that she would have nightmares every night. Willow did her best to comfort her, but the two were not great friends. Then every so often she heard voices in the walls, but she was still worried about being called the heir of Slytherin that she dared not mention it to anyone. Than one day Ginny Weasley just vanished.

* * *

That day were nearer to the end of the school year. Many people had been attacked, Quidditch had been canceled, and the school was threatened to close for good. She heard rumors that Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban, and that Dumbledore was gone. Willow did her best to cheer up those around her, but when Ginny Weasley disappeared she immediately knew something was wrong and went to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall had been rushing down the hall, and had begun to lecture Willow about being in the halls, but Willow quickly told her about Ginny. McGonagall's face went pale and she instructed Willow to go back to her dorm.

Willow tried to sleep, but nothing seemed to help. The empty bed near here seemed to scream her name. But she did eventually fall asleep, and when she went to McGonagall the next day, she found out that Ginny Weasley had been found. As the year ended, she found out that Harry Potter had gone into the Chamber of Secrets and had brought Ginny back. Willow thought that he couldn't be too bad if he would risk his life for another person's.

On the train ride home after the year had ended, Willow sat with Felton in a compartment and they talked about the year and decided to write to each other. At King's Cross they gave each other a quick hug and separated, though the summer was punctuated by letters to and from each other, and even one visit in London. Then the summer was over and Willow was back at King's Cross for her second year, and as she boarded the train she hoped this year would be less eventful than the last.


	4. A Time of Growth (PCH4)

A Time of Growth

Willow heard the whispers on the train of someone named Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. Willow ignored it, but when the Hogwarts Express was halted and Dementors entered the train, she felt very cold as it came through. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but she could swear she heard a man's voice saying. "Good Willow. Good." And she knew instantly that it wasn't her father's voice. But she pretended she hadn't heard anything as she nibbled on chocolate and talked to Felton. When the two of them arrived at the carriages, after boarding the train, Willow instantly saw the beasts pulling the carriage, though Felton seemed oblivious. The two of them boarded and as it was leaving, Willow glanced back and noticed that Harry Potter had also seemed to notice them.

As the school year started, Willow realized how much she had missed the classes, especially potions. Not long into the year, Professor Snape even grudgingly admitted that she was doing very well. She glowed and gloated to Felton. He frowned, and told her that McGonagall had humiliated him in front of class in his Transfiguration class.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to!"

"She did!"

An awkward silence fell between them, and they separated. The days passed slowly after that. Felton seemed to be avoiding her, but Willow started to spend more time with her fellow Gryffindor's, particularly Ginny Weasley.

When the fat lady's portrait was slashed through, and the school found out that Sirius Black had been on campus, and had been attacked the Lady, Felton came rushing back. The two of them made up, though Willow was still unsure what had caused their separation in the first place.

As the year went on, it seemed as though Harry Potter drew trouble to him. More and more things went wrong, and Willow watched in near amazement. When near to the end of the year, he was found collapsed near the body of Sirius Black, Willow then felt certain, that he was bad luck. She vowed then, that she wouldn't be close to him. Seeing what had happened to his friend, Hermione Granger in her first year, and then Ron Weasley getting really hurt that year.

Willow and Felton were now best friends all over again, and the two of them went nearly everywhere together. When they were made fun of, Willow brushed it off, and urged Felton to do the same. Now it seemed that if anyone got on his bad side, he would want to attack them. He wasn't quite as sweet as he had been their first year. But the year ended fairly uneventfully for Willow, even if Sirius Black did end up escaping.

On the train ride home, Ginny and Felton both sat with Willow in the same compartment. They seemed to eye each other with disgust, and Willow felt pulled between the two. Finally, she couldn't hold back.

"Stop doing that! Felton you my friend. And Ginny you are my friend too." Willow glared at them. "So stop!" They both looked sheepish, and the rest of the train ride was just as quiet as the beginning, though less strained.

When Willow said goodbye at King's Cross to Felton and Ginny, she felt as though something was going to disappear so she hugged the two of them tightly. And as she watched them leave, she felt weary, but she didn't know why.

* * *

Her third year started fairly peacefully, but then the Triwizard tournament was announced and the two other wizard schools came. Felton became distracted by the girls from Beauxbatons, and two boys from Durmstrang immediately seemed to latch onto Willow. One was a young boy named Casimir Yolkin.

Yolkin was sweet boy, and Willow immediately began to think about him as a younger brother.

Unfortunately, Yolkin and his cousin went everywhere together. Gavril Nardin, was a taller boy, and was slightly intimidating. He had unruly brown hair, and a mischievous glint in his eye. Gavril had immediately insisted that Willow call him Gav like Yolkin did. Willow reluctantly did. A week before the Goblet of Fire would announce who would be in the tournament, Gav took Willow to Hogsmeade. Willow wasn't sure why the two of them went together, but as the day went on, Willow began to relax. And at the end of the day, Willow felt closer to Gav.

When the Goblet of Fire announced that Harry Potter would be in the tournament, Willow wasn't quite as surprised as everyone else. She had already figured out that Harry was a magnet for trouble. But in the time before the first tournament, Willow's life changed.

Felton and she hardly ever met anymore, but when they did, it was for a brief moment. In those moments, Willow felt that Felton grew darker and darker in personality. While she was in class, she seemed to grow in the eyes of Professor Snape, who no longer seemed to hold her house against her. Mind you, he wasn't exactly pleasant, but he didn't' sneer at her, but instead gave her advice.

When the first round of the tournament was about to begin, Willow found herself standing with Gav and Yolkin, rather than Felton or Ginny. And when a blast of fire from Harry Potter's dragon flew far too close to Willow, she subconsciously grabbed Gav's hand, and hid behind his arm. Seconds later she let go and turned her face down and blushed, missing the rest of the round. And when she and Gav separated, she couldn't look him in the eye.

That night Willow sat with Ginny and celebrated Harry Potter's winning. But then Potter opened his golden egg, and screaming came out. Willow clamped her ears and quickly rushed to her room, no longer interested. There she sat and stared at her homework. Thoughts rushed through her mind, Willow couldn't understand her reaction to Gav. Finally she convinced herself to sleep.

When she woke the next morning, she had already forgotten the nightmare that had woken her halfway through the night. It had been about two people, a dark haired witch who looked slightly mad, and a pale emotionless face of a man, and the man saying "Good Willow. Good."

Yolkin found her the next day, and then brought her to eat lunch with Gav. Willow smiled shyly at him, and he grinned at her. Nothing had changed. Willow relaxed and they days began to pass again.

Professor McGonagall announced that there was going to be a Ball. The Yule Ball. Willow thought about this, and realized that she would need a date, otherwise she would look stupid by herself. That night, she lay awake wondering, who would she go with, and as she fell asleep decided that Yolkin would be her safest choice.

* * *

Willow found herself watch Harry Potter and his date dance around the room with the other Triwizard tournament contestants. They danced around the room, three pairs looking super graceful. Harry Potter and his date looked like they were struggling. Then others joined in.

Willow felt her hand taken and looked at her date. She smiled shyly. As he pulled her out onto the dance floor, Willow suddenly felt as clumsy as Harry Potter, but her date slipped a hand around her waist, and helped her glide. She smiled at him again.

As they continued to dance he told her a story that made her laugh, and twirled her the song ended and they went to sit, and as her date went for Pumpkin Juice Yolkin came and spoke to Willow. They talked of silly things, but soon his date came to claim him for another dance.

Soon Willow and her date were up on the floor dancing again. This song required switching partners, and Willow found herself dancing with Gav. He made her laugh before handing her back. Later in the song she found herself dancing near Felton and smiled at him, before her date whisked her away.

At the end of the night, he walked her through the halls of Hogwarts toward the Gryffindor common room. Before they reached the Fat Lady, he stopped and turned toward her. Willow's heart began to thump, but he merely kissed the back of her hand. When she blushed he winked at her and took her to the Fat Lady.

Once inside he spoke. "Looks like no one else is back yet."

"Thanks for taking me."

He grinned at her, "My pleasure."

There was a moment's silence before the Fat Lady allowed others in the room, and Willow looked at him, and he looked back. 'Goodnight' s were exchanged and then he turned and walked up to his dormitory. Willow watched him go, and then went up to her own bed. There she lay in bed, and realized that she couldn't imagine this being a better night, and slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning as they sat and ate breakfast, Ginny and Willow talked about the ball, when suddenly George Weasley sat next to Willow. She smiled at him a little shyly, and he grinned at her. At first it seemed like their conversation was forced, but then it seemed to grow more natural. Willow couldn't help remembering dancing with him the night before, and desperately fought off a blush.

Willow was so busy that when it was time for the third competition, it felt like days since the second. Willow was excited, and as Dumbledore explained what the maze was, she glanced around her. To her left was George and Fred Weasley. Ginny was in the row in front of her, sitting with Neville Longbottom. To her right was Gav and Yolkin. Behind her, whether on purpose or not, sat Felton. The year had not been good for their friendship. Their other friendships had slowly pulled them apart, though Willow always said hello when she saw them.

Willow quickly lost interest in the third competition, when she couldn't see anything. But then began talking to George and Fred about the joke shop they were thinking of opening up.

"We hope to open it when we finish here."

"Yeah, but mum will never let us."

"That's hasn't stopped us before."

"You guys that's enough." Ginny spoke up.

Suddenly Willow buckled in pain. It felt as though her entire body was encased in flame. She barely held back a scream. Those around her looked concerned, and asked her what was wrong, but Willow couldn't answer for fear it would let that scream out. Then suddenly the pain was gone. And elation filled her. Using the same force, she kept the insane laughter that wanted to bubble out inside of herself. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she certainly didn't want to make anyone worry.

The feeling started to fade, and as soon as it was nearly completed, Ginny turned around and took Willow's hand. "He will be alright. Right?"

"I am sure he will be fine." It was no question as to who she was talking about. Willow had seen Ginny's crush on Harry Potter from their first year. But right before she was about to say something more, Harry Potter appeared in the clearing before them. At first everyone cheered, but then they noticed Harry's sobs, and the body laying next to him. The other Hogwarts champion.

Chaos ensued Fred grabbed Ginny, and George grabbed Willow's hand. They led them out of the crowd. "Come let's go back to the dormitory. That way things aren't worse." Willow smiled up at George.

"I think that is a good idea."

And as they returned to their dormitory, Willow couldn't help contemplating the joy she had felt, and the contempt for life that seemed to sit at the back of her mind ever since.

The rest of the year ended fairly quick after that. Rumors had spread all over school about Harry Potter saying You-know-who was back. But it was masked by the sorrow that filled the school. This death seemed to make a lot of people begin to think of serious things.

On the train home that year, Willow sat with Ginny, George, and Fred in one compartment. Gav and Yolkin had both gone to their own homes, but the three of them exchanged letters. Gav and Willow almost daily. When they pulled into King's Cross, and Willow had hugged Ginny good bye. George grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a pillar and kissed her quickly on the lips, before turning and dashing away.

Willow didn't move, just pressed her fingers to her lips and blushed. But when her father came to pick her up, she felt as though she could hear a man's voice at the back of her mind. And all it said was "Willow..." Willow felt a shiver down her spine, and knew that everything was about to change. Though she didn't know why.


	5. The Truth Will Out (PCH5)

The Truth Will Out

"Willow..."

"What do you want!" Willow couldn't hold in anymore. Her father looked at her startled. Willow blushed and excused herself from the table. That voice had been plaguing her all day. The summer had started and she had only heard it on occasion, once a week, but today, for whatever reason it was constantly calling her.

_What do you want!_ She thought angrily laying on her bed. But there was no response. For the first time that day, the voice stopped nagging her. She felt a stone in the pit of her stomach, but ignored it.

She flinched when Dylis flew through the window. The Barn owl pecked affectionately at her, chiding her for her flinch before dropping a letter into her lap.

Willow-

I am glad you are doing so well. Sorry this is so short. But my brothers and I are going to practice some quidditch. I am sorry I couldn't invite you over like I had mentioned earlier in the summer, we went on a vacation.

Looking forward to your next letter,

G

Willow clutched the letter to her chest, feeling her heart thump. She quickly grabbed her quill to respond, when she realized she had no parchment left. Sighing she slipped out of her bed and went downstairs

She went into her father's study and looked for some plank parchment, when she knocked a large pile of papers down. As she was picking them up_,_ she noticed a piece of parchment sticking out of her father's desk. Sighing Willow pulled open the drawer, and pulled the paper free, intending on placing it back in. The voice reappeared. _I see your name_ She wasn't sure if she was more shocked over the voice seeing what she saw, or the fact that it was right.

"Willow?" Willow turned around and saw her father standing there. "What are you doing?"

Willow's eyes teared up. "What is this?"

Her father noticed the letter in her hands and his eyes went wide. "I... didn't think... it... you are my daughter and I just..." He stopped again.

Willow let the letter fall out of her hand, quickly found another piece of parchment that only had a simple diagram on one side and picked it up as she passed him. As soon as she got to her room she ripped it into 3 parts. She scribbled the same note, only changing the person it was addressed to.

Gav/George/Felton-

I need to get out of my house this summer. Can I please come and visit you.

Willow

With tears still streaming down her face Willow turned to Dylis. "I am so sorry, but do you think you can deliver this to three different people?" Dylis hooted at her, and Willow took it as an ok. Attaching the three letters to Dylis. "Please make sure the right person gets them. The black ribbon is for Gav. The white for George, and the blue is for Felton." Dylis hooted again before pressing her head into Willow's hand and leaping out of the window.

As she lay in bed that night, her voice spoke to her. _Don't cry. _Willow shoved her tears away. "I'm not!" The voice was silent.

* * *

Three letters lay at her feet. All said basically the same thing. "We can't help." Dylis slept in her cage and Willow sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest. 3 days after sending the letters, she had received the replies. And 3 more days that Willow had left her room only to eat, and the letters remained where she had dropped them three days ago. Finally, a mix of curiosity, anger, and loneliness (the voice was silent), forced Willow to stand up and approach her father.

He was sitting at his study, just staring at the letter Willow had found. Willow cleared her throat. He turned to her. Seeing her his face animated, though Willow wasn't quite sure with what. "Please explain." And with that Willow sat in the chair she always had. It's large brown leather armrests, golden gryffen feet, with matching wing pattern, still smelled as it always had, of ink, parchment, and her father.

He looked sheepish. Then he opened his mouth. "I was with the Ministry of Magic's Auror division at the time. We received information where we could capture Bellatrix Lestrange..."

* * *

"... So I took you home and cared for you myself." He sat perfectly still. Willow hadn't interrupted him once, and that only seemed to make him worry all the more.

"So. I am Bellatrix's child." Willow spoke softly.

'Yes."

"You don't know who my father is?"

He seemed to choke a little before bowing his head. "No."

"The woman who was killed protecting me, was a Death Eater." Her father nodded somberly. "And you never told anyone?"

"I immediately left the Ministry. Anyone who heard of you then or since, must have assumed that you were from an affair. No one has ever suspected."

"What would happen if they found out?"

Her father looked stricken. "I do not know. Nothing I hope."

There was a moment's silence before. "I almost left."

Her father glanced at her, looking miserable. "You didn't?"

"I had nowhere to go."

Silence held for a moment.

_Kill him_. Willow jumped. Shook her head. And looked to her father again. _He betrayed you. Kill him._

_I won't kill him for something that saved my life._ She felt grudging acceptance before the voice retreated from her mind. She knew it was there sometimes and sometimes it wasn't.

Willow watched her father and saw the sorrow pulling him down. Sighing, Willow felt her anger dissipate. "I'm sorry father." He glanced up at her. "Daddy." He smiled a little, hope seeming to waver. A tear slipped down Willow's face. Her father stood and swept her into a hug and Willow clung to him, tears slipping down her face softly.

_Ah how sweet._ The sarcastic scathing tone sent shivers down Willow's spine.

_Shut it!_ Thankfully the voice receded, and Willow knew it was there no more.

* * *

The day of her return to Hogwarts arrived. Willow had not heard from the voice, responded to Gav's constant letters, George's frequent ones, nor Felton's two. But she and her father had found a timid balance. The past he had never mentioned before, was discussed. Willow absorbed everything she could about Bellatrix, and wished desperately to know who her birth father was, not out of a need to return to him, but out of sheer curiosity.

Willow was distracted as she sat in an empty compartment. But as the train began its trek, she noticed George had joined her. He wasn't looking at her. He was in-fact, looking at his wand. When he felt her gaze on him, he glanced up. Seeing her looking at him, he muttered something, and a bubble seemed to fill the compartment.

"What was that?"

"A silencer charm, as well as a spell to deflect curious eyes." She watched him cautiously. "Want to talk about it?" Willow shook her head before joining him on his side of the compartment.

"We are alone?" Willow asked. Of course they weren't alone, they were filled on a train packed with students. But George nodded. Willow leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, "It's ok. I am sorry too." And he kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

The moment school started things were hectic. And the reason was all Dolores Umbridge. The teachers seemed to be repulsed the the teacher, and Willow found she could only agree. But as the days went by, Willow didn't do anything to get on her bad side, and she slowly began to ignore the woman.

Only two things stopped Willow from forgetting the teacher entirely. The first was the fact that George seemed to get into trouble with her a lot. Not that he didn't get into to trouble a lot in the first place, but now it was almost obscene and Willow had her time cut back with him drastically. They still would sit near each other when eating, and share secreted moments in corridors, empty classrooms, and outside. Things were soon becoming too heated to share them anywhere semi public simply because of interruptions.

The other thing that constantly brought Willow's anger to the rise, was the fact that they weren't learning anything in the classes Umbridge taught. That is why when the DA was created, Willow jumped at the chance. Of course she wasn't part of the original group, only finding out about it a few weeks after it had started, but the moment George invited her, Willow jumped at the chance.

Christmas was soon at the forefront of Willow's mind, George had asked her to come visit his family and she was excited. She had already sent an owl to her father to inform him and she was practically jumping for joy

Willow felt a lump in her throat as she sat on her bed. She could hear her father shuffling about, putting up Christmas decorations no doubt. Something had happened to George's father and he had left without warning her, only sending her an owl with his apology. Her father had been surprised to say the least, but Willow could see that it made her father happier to have her home.

Christmas arrived and Willow sat with her father opening presents when a small owl brought her a gift. As she opened it she saw that it was from George and glowed with pleasure. Inside was a little sleeping creature. In the box was also a note and it named the creature a Pygmy Puff. He continued to explain that this was one of the ideas he and Fred had for their joke shop. It was a light green shade and Willow glowed, knowing that he had picked her favorite color. She woke it and placed it on her shoulder. Dylis hooted softly in the corner, and Willow grinned at her, "It's OK " Dylis seemed to nod and put her head back under her wing.

The rest of her presents were all from her father. They included 3 books about potions, one was theory and the other two were guides, a set of red gloves that shone gold in the light, and a large collection of chocolate frogs. Willow hugged her father, and he hugged her back, and Willow was glad she had made him a small statue of the two of them.

Christmas soon ended, and Willow was overjoyed to see George again. The moment he spotted her he pulled her into a secluded part of the train and kissed her senseless. He then took her to a compartment where his brother and another 6th year sat. When Willow's Pygmy Puff climbed out of her pocket and jumped to George, he grinned.

"Did you name it?"

"I didn't think to." Willow said blushing, both from their earlier kisses and her embarrassment.

"Do you want to name it?"

"Yes!" Fred and the 6th year chuckled and Willow blushed a little more. George sat closer to Willow and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"What about Caratacus for beloved?" He suggested.

Willow nodded. "And Carrot for short." Fred called out. All four of them looked at Carrot and started to chuckle, and George pulled her a little closer to him.

At Hogwarts things soon became unbearable with Umbridge. But Willow was able to not be bothered by it too much due to George constantly sneaking kisses. Then one day, he snuck her up to his dorm. Enchanting his bed hangings to keep sound from seeping from the bed, George began to kiss her in earnest. Things were heating up, and Willow's shirt was at the end of the bed, along with George's when the bed hangings were whisked apart. Fred stood there grinning and George swore and grabbed Willow her shirt tossing it to her. Willow covered herself quickly blushing a deep red.

As George helped her get downstairs without anyone else seeing he whispered to her. "Sorry love." He kissed her cheek. "Next time I will charm the curtains to stay shut." Willow felt a flush crawl up her and a warmth pool at her stomach at the promise. At the bottom of the stairs, they found the common room empty so George kissed her again. They pulled apart breathing hard when they heard the Fat Lady open.

"Next time." He whispered as they split. Willow smiled her way up to her room to grab her homework to start it.

The next day, he left. Willow knew he hadn't left because of her, and his daily letters he sent her, wordlessly begged her not to be mad at him, blaming Umbridge. Willow wasn't mad at him. She just felt alone.

And as the days continued, she grew lonelier, only cheering when George's letters arrived. Then one day another letter was dropped and she read it. The recognized the handwriting and smiled. All it said was, _A sad Griffin is a very sad sight indeed._ Willow cheered up a little, and sent a smile toward the Slytherin table. Felton caught it, and then returned it.

As the days went by Willow was a little happier, George continued to write to her daily, and on the occasional weekend at Hogsmeade, would visit and take her around. Felton never spoke to her, but would send her little notes every now and then, and Willow would respond.

But then it was revealed that Felton was hunting the DA, and Willow frowned, and stopped replying. The days were hard after that, but the occasional letter from Gav or Yolkin kept the days from being unbearable.

Finally the year ended. There had been a lot of bumps and scrapes along the way, but Willow had finally made it, and Umbridge had disappeared somewhere along the way.

As she boarded the train home, she found herself sharing a compartment with some younger Gryffindors that she didn't know, and as she leaned back in her seat she heard "Willow..." From the back of her mind.

It wasn't until that moment, that Willow realized she hadn't heard the voice in quite a while, 2 months at least. She wondered if it was because it was weakening, or if it just wasn't as interested anymore.

_What do you want?_

_I want so much. But what do you want?_

_I want..._

_Yes?_

_Nothing!_ Willow thought, closing her mind, unknown panic filling her. As she closed her eyes and guarded against the voice, Carrot crawled out of her pocket and pressed itself against her cheek.

"Oh Carrot." Willow closed her eyes and fell asleep until the train stopped. As she exited the train she found her father and George talking and Willow's eyes widened. The two of them turned smiling to her, and Willow breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as she walked toward them, the voice momentarily forgotten.


	6. Tragic Endings (PCH6)

Tragic Endings

As the summer days went by Willow spent a lot of time with George. He and Fred were preparing to open a new shop. A joke shop, just like they had hoped. A few weeks after school ended, they found a space in Diagon Alley and bought it. Willow came in to help with decoration suggestions, and prices. Of course she wasn't only the help, and constantly was attached to George, the two of them sneaking kisses anytime Fred wasn't looking.

As the summer ended, Fred and George opened shop in preparation for the Hogwarts crowd, and Willow looked in happiness at the final result. George came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Willow leaned into him and smiled to herself. They hadn't gotten much farther in ways of their physical relationship, but George had spoken to her father, and neither felt the need to rush.

"Thanks. I don't think we could have opened up so soon without you."

"What are you talking about? You and Fred knew exactly what you wanted and put it together."

George kissed the back of her head. "Whatever you say love." Willow smiled to herself and leaned a little closer to George. "But we should add a bit of you in here. You helped so much."

"What do you mean?" Willow turned around and faced George putting her arms around his neck.

"You had tons of great ideas for the shop, why don't you create something."

Willow thought about it. "I have no idea what I could make that would fit in here."

"Anything you would make would fit." He kissed her lips. Willow barely heard him, but he then whispered. "I wish..."

"What do you wish?"

He seemed surprised that she had heard him. "I only wish I could kiss you again." He answered skirting the question.

She smiled up at him and kissed him again. Then inspiration hit. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"What about something to do with wishes."

"What kind of something?"

Willow was silent. As she thought of the potentials she spoke aloud. "What about a potion that allows you to see wishes. No... to grant... no. Hmmm. A potion that grants a wish? But I have no idea how to start with that."

There was a moment before Willow spoke again. "What about a potion that allows you to alter yourself."

"What do you mean?" He asked wrapping his arms around her a little more.

"I mean a potion that fulfills your wishes. If you want more muscle, brown hair something like that."

Willow paused. "It would have to be temporary." He nodded. "It could be based loosely on the Polyjuice potion."

"We'll call it Willow's Wishes." Willow grinned at him and then leaned forward to kiss him again.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The summer soon ended after that, and Willow found herself sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express. George wasn't coming back, and although Willow was super happy that his business was doing so well, she was sad at the loss. As the train started to pull away Willow began to think of her progress with the potion.

At Hogwarts she was surprised to find that Snape was no longer teaching potions, but rather a star-struck Slughorn was. He quickly complimented her on her potion making skills, but the moment he found out that her father wasn't anyone important, he left her alone.

A few weeks after school had started she had even convinced him to let her into the restricted section. There she pulled the book on Polyjuice Potion and began to read it, and her potion theory books.

The weeks went by quickly after that. Willow put her best effort into her classes, but when her classes were over, she would immediately go to the spare potions room that Slughorn had given her permission to use and continued to work on her potion. She of course tested it on herself, and ended up many times in the Hospital Wing, and frowning Madam Pomfrey healing her various results.

Around Christmas time, she got it right. She marveled at the result, and then next time she was in Hogsmeade she apparated to Diagon Alley. She quickly marched into the brightly lit shop, her potion in hand. Inside she found George and Fred restocking the place, their hours almost finished.

"Willow!" George called out walking over to her

"I did it!" Willow exclaimed

"Did what?"

"Watch!" Willow uncorked the bottle and drank it. She then wished to be a short pudgy woman with purple hair. After a moment, when her body seemed to freeze, and causing her body to shiver, she suddenly transformed. Both boys stood looking at her in shock. "It is easy. It lasts for about an hour. You can transform into any person you want as long as you want to transform into them. You can't transform into anything other than human, just like with Polyjuice, but it just refuses, rather than causes nasty side effects."

George swooped her into a hug, and Willow wished to be normal and she returned to her true form. He paused. "You can transform into anything for a full hour, no matter how many times." He grinned and swung her around.

"You are brilliant."

"She is! You found yourself a lovely mate." Fred called out. George grinned at him, and then dragged Willow into the back room, shut the door, picked her up kissed her deeply and strode to his room. There he opened the door, laid her on the bed, went back to the door, and whispered numerous charms to make sure they wouldn't be bothered.

He then turned around and approached her, a dark look in her eyes, and Willow's eyes widened and she felt warmth pool around her stomach as he joined her on the bed and began to kiss her thoroughly. Neither of them paid any attention of to the sound of cat calls from outside the room.

* * *

The rest of her days passed fairly quick after that. Willow fairly glowed with her new found level of intimacy. Now that the gates had been opened, Willow found herself constantly in George's bed.

When the school year ended, George picked her up from King's Cross, explaining that her father had already approved. Neither said anything about Dumbledore's death. With the threat of Voldemort, Willow and George searched for a safe vacation, and ended up flying to Hawaii in the USA. Not long later they flew back. Once back in England, George took Willow home and invited her to his brothers wedding in a few weeks. Willow gladly agreed. Until the day of the wedding, Willow spent a lot of time with her father. The two of them spoke a lot, and her father told her all about his time in the Ministry.

Finally the day arrived, and George came and picked Willow up and took her to his home. She was excited because it would be the first time she would get to meet George's full family. She noticed his missing ear, but when she asked about it he just smiled and said that it was from an experiment gone wrong.

At the wedding thought, there were a set of duties for him to perform and Willow mingled amongst the guests. The wedding went without a hitch, George cheering for the new couple as he held Willow's hand. At the reception Willow was introduced to the newly wed couple as well as George's full family, including a distant cousin that looked to be on an edge.

Once she had met everyone, George dragged Willow off. He apparated them into his shop and began to kiss her. Suddenly he pulled back. "Let's play a new game."

"A game?"

"Yes. Fred and I created a new version of the Muggle truth or dare." George released her and went over to a cupboard. He pulled out two vials. "These are instantly refillable. The blue one is truth, and purple is dare. When you drink from either, you have to do the dare, or you have to answer the question."

Willow was wary. "I guess we can play it."

"Ok." He pulled her to the back room and sat next to her on the couch. "Truth or dare?" Willow picked up the purple bottle and gulped the contents. He grinned at her. "Take off your shirt." Willow found herself taking off the shirt before she consciously thought about it.

Willow smiled at him "Truth or dare?" He watched her for a moment before picking up the blue bottle and drinking it. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"About how much i want to lick you and find if you taste the same as I remember." Willow blushed. "Truth or dare?"

Willow immediately picked up the blue bottle. Drinking it she looked at George. "What is something that you always wanted to say to me?" He said with a smile

Willow gulped and found her mouth moving, "I am not Willow Spenkin." George's mouth popped open. Before Willow could say anything more he called out "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Willow felt despair as her arms snapped to her side.

"Who are you?" George demanded after forcing her to drink the blue potion. He then released her mouth.

"My name should be Willow Lestrange."

"What!"

"But I am not..." George flicked his wand and her mouth shut.

"I can't believe I was with you." Willow felt her eyes tear up. This was unreasonable. Why did he suddenly not trust her! "You, you..." Suddenly George froze. "You tricked me." He whispered. "My family is now in danger and you tricked me!" His family was in danger? But she couldn't ask anything. "I want you gone. I don't ever want you around my family again!" He grabbed her and apparated her to a large field that Willow knew was near her house. He then released the curse on her.

"George! You have to listen, it isn't what you think."

"Shut up. I should have expected this." George fingered his missing ear. "Good bye Willow." And he Apparated away.

Willow tried to apparate after him, but found that she couldn't. He must have laid a barrier. Willow teared up again and slowly walked home.

When she could find her house she was horrified to see the Dark Mark hovering above her house. Willow broke into a run.


	7. A Father's Daughter (PCH7)

A Father's Daughter

Voldemort smirked to himself as he watched through his daughters eyes. She ran into her house and found it disheveled. Her adopted father's body lay on the ground, and one of his own Death Eaters stood above him. Voldemort smirked to himself again. Her stupid adopted father was out of the way, and as he whispered to Willow he felt pleasure at the punishment this mouthy Death Eater was about to get.

_Cast crucio on him. He deserves it. Look what he has done._

His daughter didn't hesitate, didn't use her Occlumency, which he wasn't surprised to find was extremely strong. "Crucio!" She cried out, and the stupid Death Eater fell to the floor writhing in pain. Leaving the Death Eater she ran to the other man and felt for a pulse. At the obvious signs of his death she teared up. And as she felt the grief, Voldemort was filled with her memories of her boyfriend's rejection.

_Good Willow. Good._ He felt her shiver in delight at his praise.

_What should I do?_ She whispered to him.

_Survive. Go to Hogwarts._

_But there are Death Eaters there now. Dumbledore is gone._

_You will be safe._

There was a pause. _Are you sure?_

_Yes_

_Ok._

* * *

Willow sat on the Hogwarts express in silence. No one sat in her compartment. No one tried to talk to her. When she arrived at Hogwarts, Willow found a dark place. Happiness was gone from the place, and for some reason Willow no longer cared.

She wandered the halls in between classes, trying to speak with the voice. But no reply came. Then one day she came across a familiar face. She gasped. Bellatrix turned toward her. The woman glared at her. "What do you want Gryffindor?"

"I... I ..."

"What is your name?"

"Willow." Willow whispered. Bellatrix's eyes grew wide, as her wand lifted from her side.

"No." Willow could feel the denial from the woman. She did not want to believe that her daughter was still alive.

"Hello Mother." Willow said with a snarl. Blue sparks spit out of Bellatrix's wand toward Willow, and at just the last second it was deflected. Willow's eyes widened and she looked around. Standing in the shadows was a man in a long black cloak.

"Bellatrix..." He growled menacing.

"M'lord!" Bellatrix fell to her knees.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I... I..."

Willow recognized his voice. "You?"

"Hello Willow." He turned his gaze to her's and Willow felt the coldness emanating from him. "Come with me." He turned and walked down the hallway and Willow followed closely behind him. They left Bellatrix on the ground behind them. The man waved Willow into an empty classroom and Willow entered willingly. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Yes you are the voice in my head. You are Lord Voldemort."

"I also happen to be your father."

Willow felt her stomach drop. "What?"

He smirked at her. "Yes. I am your father. I took Bellatrix to bed one night, in hopes of creating an heir. And you are the result." Willow gaped at him. "I would like to teach you."

"Teach me what?" Willow asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"Anything."

And that is how Willow began to learn the Dark Arts. After classes were over, she would join Voldemort in the abandoned room. He would lay curse after curse on her, and Willow slowly learned to defend herself from them as well as send them back, though none would hit him. After one particularly grueling session, Willow glared at the man. "You are worse the professors."

"Thank you."

Willow growled. "You suck at being a father."

Voldemort rose an eyebrow nonplussed. "Oh? What should I be doing? Coddling you so you never learn?"

"No! Fathers hug their daughters, they congratulate their daughters, they buy their daughters gifts."

"And you want me to do all that?"

"YES!"

"So demanding my little snake." Willow felt herself glowing at the name. "Very well, I was going to give you a gift anyway. _Nagini_." He said in parseltounge. The large snake entered the room, followed by 3 smaller snakes. Willow watched them in wonder. "You should have a snake companion. Choose one."

Willow walked fearlessly toward the three baby snakes. One was a forest green color, one was striped red and brown, and the final one was a tan color. Willow sat on the floor, and the three snakes swarmed her. Willow spoke to them. "_Snakes."_

_"Willow..." _the hissed back.

_"Tell me your names."_

The green one responded first. "_My name is Shirassa._"

The tan slid over Willow's shoulders as it responded. "_I am Perranar_."

The striped remained silent for a moment. _"You may call me Tsikinie_."

Willow turned to Voldemort. "Do I really have to pick one?"

Voldemort looked mildly amused. "You can have as many as you would like."

"I want them all."

"It will take a lot of magic."

"I don't care."

"Very well, they are all yours then." Willow grinned and took her three snakes back to Gryffindor tower. They were spotted, and Willow was avoided, but she didn't mind, as she spoke to her snakes, filled with the joy of their company.

* * *

"Your daughter is alive?" Narcissa gasped.

Bellatrix glared at her. "Yes."

Narcissa thought for a moment, before walking away from her sister. Going to the floo network she connected with her son.

Draco Malfoy looked pleased to see his mother, but as he heard what she had to say, he began to frown. But eventually he nodded his head, and Narcissa smiled as the connection cut off, pleased that the Malfoy line would stay pure.

* * *

Willow was walking down the hallway when she heard her name called. She turned and found Draco Malfoy approaching her. _Perranar_ slipped off from around her neck, wrapped around Willow's left arm. He lifted his head and watched Malfoy's approach. Once he was close enough to touch Willow, all three snakes hissed in warning. Malfoy stopped eyeing the snakes. "Willow, would you like to come to the Slytherin common room?"

"And why would I want that?"

"Because you are clearly more Slytherin than Gryffindor. Besides, you may find more friends there than you think."

Willow thought for a moment. She then nodded her head. "Very well. Lead the way."

When they reached the common room and entered, it was packed with Slytherins, who hissed at the red intruder. Willow's snakes hissed back, and every single person in the room looked taken aback. Draco grinned. "Everyone. This is Willow. Treat her nicely."

"Why should we?" A girl detached herself from the crowd.

"Parkinson." Draco growled.

"What? Why should we?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but hissing erupted from one of Willow's snakes.

_"Why is this weak female questioning your ability to enter this area?"_

Willow sighed. "_Tsikinie, this is her territory."_

_"But this boy feels like the head of the territory."_ _Shirassa_ added, wrapping around Willow's neck. _Tsikinie_ slipped under Willow's robes and wrapped around her waist. _Perranar_ fell from Willow's shoulder to the floor. He then slid around the room. All those in the room avoided him, but silence reigned around the room until he returned to Willow and crawled onto her outreached arm.

"_This boy is the head. The female has no right to say anything._" The snakes all agreed, and _Perranar_ wrapped around Willow's left arm and fell asleep.

Willow sighed at looked up at the shocked humans around her. "She is a parselmouth?" The Parkinson girl gasped.

Willow felt herself glare and Draco responded. "And born of a pureblood family." Willow turned to gape at him, surprised that he knew that who she born from.

"But why?" Parkinson whined.

Draco sighed "Because she is my fiancee." Everyone turned to gape at him, including Willow. When he saw the disbelief in all of the faces around him, he grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her flush against him. Willow was in shock and felt her snakes adjusting, not in the least worried. Suddenly Willow felt a pair of warm lips on her own, and couldn't help responding to the passion behind them. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. Before Willow closed her eyes, she saw equal shock in Draco's eyes about the reaction.

Willow felt the crowd around them disappear and became absorbed in the kiss. When a throat was cleared, and Willow's eyes opened, she found herself pressed against a wall with Draco's leg between hers. The room was mostly empty except for the Parkinson girl and one other boy.

"What is it Zabini?" Draco growled against Willow's lips.

"You should probably continue this in your own room." Willow was close enough to see a small blush crawl across his face.

"Thank you." The other two left the room. Draco stood pressed flush against Willow looking into her eyes.

She smiled softly. "I should probably go." He nodded, a flash of disappointment in his eyes. "Did you mean it? Am I really your fiancee?"

"Yes. My mother is your mother's sister. We are technically cousins, but amongst purebloods that is not a problem."

Willow smiled again and leaned forward to place a slow kiss against his lips. He groaned. "Well then we can continue this later." Willow slipped away from him and left the common room before he could respond. As she walked down the hall she whispered. "_Why didn't you stop us?"_

"_He is a good match for you. He had the power to protect you._" _Shirassa_ responded.

"_Oh."_

"_Besides did you want us to stop you?_

_"No."_

_"We didn't think so._" And _Shirassa_ fell back asleep.

* * *

Willow's days passed quicker than ever after that. She found that a few things changed. First, ever since the Gryffindors had seen her snakes, Willow could never find any of them in the Common Room at night. Whenever she wasn't in classes, or with her Father, Willow found herself in the Slytherin common room. There she was usually next to Draco, and after the first couple of days Felton came out of the woodwork and began to speak with her again. _Perranar_ found a particular dislike for Felton, and would slither away whenever Felton and Willow would be together. Willow felt satisfied, though she could feel her emotions were more bland than before her summer, but Willow no longer felt that the previous years had anything to do with her. Probably some of her Father's influence.

Her father wasn't always around to teach her though, he would disappear for days, and then Snape would come and teach her instead. Snape had at first seemed surprised to find that Willow and Voldemort had been holding these teaching sessions, but whatever Voldemort had told Snape seemed to appease him, though Willow had a good feeling Voldemort hadn't mentioned their relation.

Then Harry Potter arrived and her world fell apart again.

The war seemed to break out of nowhere. Willow was confined to the Dungeons along with the Slytherins. Snape was gone. The castle felt most hostile to Willow than ever before.

Willow leaned against Draco. "What should we do?"

"We should do nothing yet. Not until we know what is happening."

"So we are just supposed to sit here?"

"There are other things we could do." Draco whispered into Willow's ear before licking the tip. Willow shivered, then nodded her head. Draco took her hand and led her to his private room. Once they were inside, Draco didn't pause but pushed Willow roughly against a wall and began to kiss her. The force and passion overwhelmed Willow and it was all she could do just to keep up. Her knees quickly turned to jelly and her arms pulled him painfully close.

Willow wasn't sure when they had moved, but suddenly they were on the bed. Draco's eyes glinted dangerously above her and Willow felt rather than heard her reply whimper before he leaned down to kiss her even more thoroughly than before.

When they reemerged from the room Willow felt satisfied, and as she stepped through the door, all three of her snakes quickly crawled up her legs and resettled in their favorite spaces. T_sikinie_ seemed to be thinking deeply, and both the other snakes seemed to find it fascinating to watch him. Once Willow had sat down on the couch next to Draco again, her back leaning on his side, his hand on her hip, _Tsikinie _spoke up.

"_I think we should power you up just in case with this battle coming to the forefront."_

_"What?"_ Willow felt her own confusion, and _Shirassa_ must have felt it too, because she pressed her head into the crook of Willow's next.

_"You remember how Nagini's partner was speaking of the magic it takes to have 3 companions?'"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well, as time passes, you give each of us just a little bit of your magic, and then your body recovers that. So that in time we may give you the magic we have been receiving from you back. And your power will increase._"

_"Tsikinie means that we can give you more magic._" _Perranar_ clarified.

_"Oh."_

Suddenly a bang echoed around the entire castle, the Slytherins and Willow immediately stood up and rushed out of the Dungeons, not a single person paused, and no one noticed a pair of large House Elf eyes glinting in a corner of the room.


	8. Thing's Don't Last (PCH8)

Things Don't Last

They had just reached the staircase when Draco and his two goons stopped, and started to whisper amongst themselves. Willow stopped and when they began to go a different direction than the rest of the Slytherins. Willow immediately began to follow them. Draco stopped and looked back. Seeing her follow, he whispered something to the other two and they continued as he stopped.

"What are you doing?"

Willow stopped at the harshness of his voice. All three of her snakes perked up, their tongues flicking out to taste his anger. "Following... you." She said slowly.

She was surprised to see his eyes tighten in anger. "Well don't." All of Willow's snakes hissed in defiance of the anger in his voice. He eyed them warily. Before turning and running down the hallway. Willow stood shell shocked. Finally a student, Hufflepuff, came running down the hall.

"Hey! Gryffindor, what are you doing down here. Get upstairs and help!" and he ran past her. Willow went into an autopilot mode and began to run upstairs. She met chaos.

Willow ran around dodging curses from both sides, she was looking for a familiar face, so she could find a reason to fight. All three snakes hid under her robes, each giving her small amounts of magic back, enough that she didn't tire. Suddenly she found a familiar face. Felton. He was fighting against a professor that Willow didn't know. She immediately joined his side and began to fight. She quickly disabled her opponent, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Willow grinned at him, and he matched it. Suddenly a flash of green came into her vision, before she could shout a warning, it hit Felton. He fell instantly and Willow leaned toward him fearing the worst. But as she felt his lack of pulse, _Tsikinie_ spoke up.

"_Do you want him to live?"_ Willow looked shocked at the striped head that peaked out from her midsection. She nodded. _Tsikinie_ unwrapped himself from her and lay across Felton's body.

"What are you..." There was a flash of light coming from _Tsikinie_ before it suddenly disappeared. Willow watched in shock as the snake lay dead above a breast that moved up and down in the pattern of breathing. She quickly felt for a pulse on Felton, and found one. Tears streamed down her face, and the remaining two snakes pressed closer to her as she lifted the dead body of T_sikinie_.

Willow cradled the body to herself as she walked away from the now living Felton. As she walked she spoke to the remaining two. "_You cannot leave me._" Both snakes pressed against Willow attempting to comfort her. As she walked, she found herself reaching out with her mind for her father. She located him outside on the grounds, and quickly went to him. When she found him, he had just finished a killing curse on some unknown Ravenclaw. He turned his wand to her, but once he recognized her, he lowered it.

"Willow?" There was no softness to his voice, just a demand for an explanation.

"Tsikinie..." Willow held up the body. Voldemort looked at the snake's dead body for a moment.

"Bury him in the forest." Willow nodded her head and without another word went over to the edge of the forest and found a spot to bury him. She used her magic to create a deep hole, then laid the body in the ground and then covered the hole over again. She left it unmarked, but felt more tears slipping down her face as she walked away. Before the reached the edge of the forest though, they were attacked by giant spiders. Willow lifted her wand and blasted one, but they kept coming. In horror she felt _Shirassa_ slide out of her robes.

"What..."

_Shirassa_ looked back at Willow. "_To protect you_." And then suddenly another flash of light, which filled Willow with deep sadness filled the area. Willow felt her magic return even more, all of the nearby spiders fell down dead, the rest scattered, and _Shirassa_ lay in the middle of a ring of scorched grass. Sobs ripped out of Willow as she picked up _Shirassa. Perranar_ pressed close to Willow, whispering words of consolation. Willow dug a hole with her wand in the middle of the char circle, laying the body there, and burying it again, as it seemed a fitting place. _Perranar_ then placed himself is _Shirassa's_ spot on Willow's shoulders, giving her comfort, as Willow continued toward the castle.

* * *

Willow walked aimlessly, disregarding the fight around her, but never was a curse aimed her way. It wasn't until her name was called the Willow came back into her body. She turned around and saw George.

Fear filled her, and _Perranar_ hissed once he sensed it. George looked shocked but nonetheless came to her. He gripped her arms, and it was a surprise that _Perranar_ didn't attack him. He looked into her eyes. Willow saw a deep sorrow in them, then suddenly he leaned down and kissed her.

Willow instantly forgave him for his accusations, but before she could respond fully a voice called. "Oi! Weasley! Get your hands off my Fiancee."

Willow and George separated and looked toward Draco was stalking toward them. "Fiancee?" George looked down at Willow. Willow bowed her head, but didn't answer. She was filled with warmth when George slipped a hand around Willow's waist and pulled her close to him. "Looks like she wants me more then she wants you."

Draco had just reached them and sneered at George before throwing a curse toward him. George dodged out of the way releasing Willow. Draco instantly grabbed Willow's waist. "Shall we test that?" Draco leaned over and kissed Willow.

Passion filled her as Draco's tongue danced with hers, and her body instantly remembered their activities from earlier that day. Draco released her with a smirk in George's direction, which quickly disappeared when George released a curse. Draco released Willow to defend it, and this time Willow fell down. She watched as these two men battled over her, and a sick pleasure pooled in her stomach. Suddenly George was at her side and pulled her toward him.

"You can't have her Malfoy. You aren't worth her time."

"Oh..." Draco was shoved aside by a Death Eater.

Willow could see the man's powermad face filled with one minded determination. "Let me show you how it's done." The man lifted his wand, and Willow watched in horror as he shouted the killing curse. They had no time to dodge. Willow closed her eyes.

Pain exploded on her left side, and weight pressed down on her. This wasn't what she thought death would feel like.

Willow opened her eyes, and found herself laying on the ground, atop rubble, with George on top of her. She quickly felt for his pulse and found one. She didn't understand. George opened his eyes and looked at her. After a moment he was confused and looked behind him, Draco and the Death Eater were gone. Maybe Draco had stopped him.

As the two of them stood and staggered away, they didn't notice the body laying behind a fallen pillar, though both found out later. They found out from one of the Hufflepuffs who had seen Fred knock his brother and Willow out of the way, taking the curse himself.

The two of them staggered away, supporting each other until George collapsed. She quickly dropped down and felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was sporadic. Death Eaters began to attack the two of them mercilessly. Willow defended George against the onslaught. She felt _Perranar_ weakening as he continually fed her magic, desperately trying to help her from running dry.

Relief was given when a large group of student appeared and suddenly Willow could breathe again, but she felt very weak, and knew that she would only be in the way of these students. She offered them George, and they took him. The group of Gryffindor's who stood around her, never offered her medical attention. She stood and walked shakily away from the group that had cast her out.

* * *

She wondered almost aimlessly. Once again no curses were aimed her way. Suddenly she found herself in an empty corridor. She looked up in surprise. The sound of the battle barely echoed around her. Footsteps had her look up again. It was her mother.

"Mother." Willow said dryly.

"Do not call me that." Bellatrix snarled.

"What should I call you then?"

"Nothing!" The woman grinned a vicious smile toward Willow. "In fact, I am going to make it so that you can never call anyone anything."

Willow gasped, "But Voldemort..."

"Isn't here, and when he finds out that you are dead, he will never think twice about who killed you." Bellatrix lifted her wand. Willow lifted hers, though she knew that she no longer had any magic in her. The spell hit her in the chest. It wasn't the killing curse Willow thought, as she lay on the floor against a wall. "This is your punishment for existing." And Bellatrix swept away.

Willow looked idly down, her body and mind numb. A large gash was bleeding profusely from Willow's chest. _Perannar_ desperately pooled his life force into Willow hoping to heal her, but to no avail. When Willow saw the blood slow down, she knew she was done for.

"Miss Willow!" A squeaky voice rang out. "Oh Miss Willow, I am so sorry that Twillie was late." The house elf began to press a towel against Willow's chest, as though willing the blood to go back in. But nothing happened, and Willow's heart beats echoed in her ears around her the same as a Midnight toll. The time was near.

"Thank you. Thank you..." Willow felt her heart stop, and the last thing she saw before she died was the walls of Hogwarts opening up and her body falling into darkness.

* * *

Willow opened her eyes and looked around herself in surprise. She was standing in the hallway that she thought she had died in. But there were some noticeable differences, first it was now pure daylight outside. There was also no sounds of the battle coming from anywhere. And there was no blood.

Surprised Willow began to walk, and she felt a reassuring weight on her shoulders. Looking at them she spotted _Perannar,_ it seemed he was asleep. She continued walking. She passed familiar paintings, but found the lack of sound, as well as the general cleanliness of the castle disconcerting. Finally she spotted someone.

"Professor McGonagall!" The woman turned to Willow with surprise on her face, and that quickly turned to pure shock.

"Willow Spenkin?"

"Oh Professor you have no idea how good it is to see you! What is going on? Who won? How long was I asleep?"

"Asleep?" McGonagall whispered. At just that moment, two ghosts that Willow didn't recognized came into the room.

"Oh look! I didn't know anyone new was in the castle." The younger one said, her voice grating on Willow's ears.

"I'm not new! I have been going to Hogwarts for 6 years!"

Both ghosts' faces filled with some unnameable shock and both turned to McGonagall. "Headmistress..." The second one began.

Professor McGonagall sighed and although Willow wanted to know why these ghosts had she didn't interrupt. "Willow. The Battle has been over for a year now."

"What?"

"We thought you were just... missing. We didn't find you so we didn't realize you were...

"What?"

"_Dead._" _Perannar_ had woken up. Willow turned shocked eyes to her snake. "_We died. The castle absorbed our bodies. Look down."_ Willow did so and was shocked to find herself hovering a few inches off the ground, her feet transparent.

"I'm dead?"

_End of Prologue_


	9. Echos (CH1)

**Hello all my lovely readers. Sorry about the delay once again, I had computer problems. But here is the short first chapter. Thank you so much for bearing with me. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Echos

An empty corridor, but it seemed to echo with memories. Tears that would never fall filled her eyes, but she blinked them away. She left the corridor, through the 2 walls, and she was in what she thought of as home. The unused classroom was cleaner than it had been in the past. Twillie always seemed to have the time to clean the space, even though Willow knew the House Elf was busy with the students. Even now she could hear them all around her, breathing, learning, walking, talking. Willow sighed. She felt herself float down into a disused Gryffindor chair that Twillie had found. She couldn't feel the material, which was probably good, as it would be rough.

As she rested there, she felt _Perannar_ press his head against her cheek. But the silence remained, neither of them had spoken in almost 2 years. None of the other ghosts would speak with her, and the students avoided her. As for the Professors, well she avoided them. For most of the time she would remain in this room, doing nothing but practicing spells she couldn't cast. At that thought she lifted her wand arm, and found her wand sitting there. She felt her arms move in a familiar pattern, marking the path to a spell she was taught once.

"I see you still remember what he taught you." She lept back. There stood the Headmistress. "Hello Willow. How are you?" _Perannar_ hissed at the woman and pressed closer to Willow. Willow panicked and started to float away before the woman called out. "Please Willow. You must speak."

Anger filled her and Willow turned to the woman in disbelief. Her unused lips opened, a words slipped out. "Why must I? Who should I talk to? You?"

"Yes." The woman whispered. "Talk to me Willow."

"Why? So you can go tell more dirty lies about my father."

"You and I both know that no lies have been told. Your father is represented as exactly who he was." Willow knew it was truth, but growled anyway. "But that is not why I am here today Willow."

"Why are you here than?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to help Flitwick out with his class this year."

"What?"

"He, of course, will not admit it. But he is getting on in his years, we all are." Willow sneered but the woman ignored it. "He can't work all day."

"You want me to teach?" Willow asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"But I am a ghost."

"As is Professor Binns. We already have one ghost for a teacher, why not two?"

"But I never finished school. How could I possibly teach?"

"You would be in charge of the younger groups. First and second years."

"And if I refuse?"

"There is of course nothing I can do. But I do hope you will think on it. You need to leave this room sometimes."

"I do..."

"Yes I know you visit that hallway often, but that is no good for you."

"Fine. I'll help Flitwick out."

"Thank you Willow."

"Yes. Now go away."

"Tomorrow afternoon, 2 o'clock would be your first class."

"Fine!" The woman said no more but left the room. "What have I done _Perranar?"_

_"You have added something interesting to what we can do in a day._"

"Have you been bored?"

"_No. But you have._"

Willow rubbed her hand on his head, and silence fell once more. But this silence was more thoughtful than the first. The sound of Willow's thoughts seemed to filled the air with an unrecognizable pressure. Willow thought on what she could teach. Even as dread filled her stomach at having to deal with students, excitement filled her too. Finally she could do something new. With that thought she lifted her wand again and fell into the movements of a counter-curse.


	10. Chance Encounters (CH2)

**Hello readers! So I have a plan. I am going to upload once a week starting today (8/2) and do my best to update every Friday, give or take a day. I really, really, really like this chapter. This is pretty much the beginning of everything.**

**I would love any reviews you would give me, but please don't be pressured. i love you all!**

Lucy Kent

* * *

Chance Encounters

Her nerves were making her feel more alive than she had felt since she had died. _Perranar_ was even tight with excitement. After floating through a few doors and down a few empty hallways, she was hovering outside the door to Flitwick's class. Taking a deep breath, she went through the door.

Silence resonated around her. Then suddenly it was filled with the whispers, and Willow suddenly remembered why she was avoided by the students. But right before she could float back out of the room, Professor Flitwick spotted her. "Willow, I am so glad you could come." Grinding her teeth Willow continued to his podium.

"Professor Flitwick." He nodded his head, ignoring her abrasive tone.

"Class, this is Willow Spenkin. From now on call her Professor Spenkin. She is going to be assisting me by teaching you this year." A young girl's hand shot into the air and Willow looked at the girls red furry locks in amazement. "Yes Ms. Weasley?"

_Weasley?_

"I don't think that... someone who hasn't graduate should teach us." The boy sitting next to her nodded his head, and Willow felt the odd sensation that she knew this boy. But she turned to Flitwick to see what he would say.

"Yes, well. She got as far as she was able, and has been studying spells ever since."

"But she can't use them can she?" A blonde haired boy called from the other side of the room, green glistening on his robes.

"That is enough." Flitwick picked up and book and set it back down with a thump. "Now. You are going to stop this. Professor Spenkin is going to teach you. That is final." He turned to Willow. "Good luck." And with that he left the room.

Silence was everywhere as everyone in the class waited for Willow to begin. Unsure quite where to start she floated over to the podium and saw "Teach them levitation first, don't forget they need the wand movements first." Willow felt a smile fill her face at his thoughtfulness, but she quickly shook it away.

"Alright First Years." Willow sighed. "We will be working on the levitation charm. I want you to pick up your wands." Only half the class did so, the other just watched her, and Willow held in her anger. "Now the movement is swish and flick." Willow materialized her wand into her hand and demonstrated. "Now all of you." Those with wands followed her. Everyone else just sat silently, most of them wore the green of Slytherin. Willow wandered and helped a few of them get the right movement. "Now this charm is used to..."

"I don't want to learn from a traitor." The blonde boy spoke up.

Willow and _Perranar_ tensed. "What was that?"

"I don't want to learn from a traitor."

"And you might be?"

'Malfoy." He said, daring her.

The name sent a thrill up her spine. "Malfoy..." slipped from her mouth and the boy froze, unsure. Willow snapped herself out of it, before she started on memory lane. "Yes well, Mr. Malfoy. If you do not want to pass this class, and have to take it again with me. And again. Not to mention all the House Points you will lose. Then go ahead."

The classmates around him glared at him at the mention of house points. "But what is the point? You can't even teach us!"

_Perranar_ sat up and hissed, and the boy paled still further. Rage filled Willow. "Can't teach you?" Her eyes darted around the room and fell on the boy next to the redhead. He was the only one still holding a wand. "Just watch me." Suddenly she was like a moth to a lamp. She felt herself flying toward him, saw his eyes light in terror, and suddenly she was alive again. Looking down she saw that she had somehow taken over the boy's body. Though she could still hear his thoughts. "You want to be taught?" The boy seemed to understand her intent and she felt his pleading asking her not to harm the blonde while using his body. "Wingardium Leviosa!" With a swish and flick she watched as the blonde boy's books lifted 15 feet in the air. She slowly lowered them till they were about a foot above his desk before dropping them. The bang made everyone jump, and then all of a sudden Willow was her ghost-like self again, floating behind the brunette. "What is your name boy?"

"Potter.. ma'am"

"Potter!" Willow shot back slightly. "Well very well, Potter stay for a few minutes after class. The rest of you. Get out of my sight. I _will_ see you at our next class, and you _will_ practice what I teach you. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Echoed around the room as everyone stood and left, except Potter of course. The Weasley girl seemed very hesitant to leave as well, but left at the look Willow gave her.

Once everyone was gone, silence hung tense. Willow broke it. "Potter are you alright?"

He gulped. "Yes Ma'am."

"Tell me, what did it feel like? Be honest."

"It was terrifying. I could feel you there, I could see my limbs doing what you wanted. It felt like I was being squished." Willow didn't let the emotion through but she felt panic. Panic filled her as she slowly realized what she had done, panic that she may have caused discomfort to this boy, panic... Willow gulped the feelings down.

"Well, as long as you feel fine now. It won't happen again. You may go now." She shooed him away and floated back toward the podium.

"Ma'am." Willow turned and saw him standing right behind his chair.

"What is it?"

"Everything is going to be ok." With that he bolted. Willow floated in place a moment contemplating what he had said. Anxiety filled her for a moment, as she wondered whether he had heard her inner thoughts while she had possessed him. And in relation to that, how had she done that?

Voices announced the arrival or people to the hallway, and Willow began to float away, back to her room when she heard "forbidden forest." She wasn't sure why the conversation drew her attention but she floated toward the hallway and listened.

'You're making that up!" One female voice said, it tinged with both fear and disbelief

"No, I'm telling you. The forest is filled with a bunch of dangerous things, I mean even Professor McGonagall told us not to go into the forest. But I heard she came out of the trees with a snakebite, and no one has seen him since!"

"But why..."

"Because even though there is a snakebite there, apparently she is fine, there is no poison or anything. And apparently it won't go away." The voices faded completely outside of Willow's hearing, and she felt herself automatically gravitate toward the headmistress's office. But before she got there she ran into something.

Willow stumbled back, and looked to see a ghost that she had known as Nearly Headless Nick floating in front of her, he was giving her an odd look. "You are Willow right? The one the students call Weeping Willow."

"I don't weep."

"No I see that you don't, it is probably a result of the frailty of the minds of the young ones today, Needing alliteration to come up with nicknames. Then again that has always been the case."

"Can I help you?"

"I don't suppose you can. But you are welcome in my company."

"Thank you, but..." Will floated around him but his voice stopped her.

"I know what they say. I know they say you turned traitor. I know they say that this is your punishment."

Willow whipped around. "What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly, so leave me alone." And Willow moved as fast as she could to the other side of the castle. Once there she couldn't help live up to her name, she found a corner that no one had been to in ages, judging by the dust, and fell to the floor , or as close as she could, and began weeping. What did these people know about her? Did anyone ever bother to ask? _Perranar_ pressed his face against her. Willow was assaulted by memories, at first it was simple, her daddy playing tag in their backyard, her daddy cooking, her daddy crying as she forgave him for a lie. Her daddy then morphed into her father. Her father teaching her spells, her father giving her three baby snakes... at that thought memories of _Shirassa _and_ Tsikinie._

"_Don't cry_" _Perranar _said as he rubbed her cheek.

"I'm not crying." She muttered, the words echoing with familiarity, and she remembered speaking to her father the same way. She wiped away her tears and looked up preparing to return to her room and found a pair of large brown eyes looking at her.

"Lady Willow..."

"Say nothing Twillie."

"Yes Lady." Willow smiled sadly at the House Elf. She was no lady, but ever since they had first met, Twillie had refused to call her anything else. Willow felt her hand go to her stomach. Her school robes covered it, but her death blow was still there, slashing through her shirt and stomach, the blood kept eternally fresh. Willow pulled her hand away and looked at her hand, on top of her translucent light silver hand, was a darker silver of blood. But even as she looked at her hand, and knew that that blood had been there ever since she had become a ghost, the knowing that her lifeblood was still pouring out hurt her heart. "Let's get you back to your room, ok? Twillie even found a portrait that was willing... I mean, could move into your room?"

"It's ok Twillie, I know that no one here wants to be around me, the traitor." _And they don't even know the worst part_ She thought to herself.

"Come Lady. Twillie will take you back to your room." Twillie took Willow's hand and Willow looked at her in surprise. Twillie seemed to sense Willow's shock. "Twillie is Lady Willow's House Elf, if Lady Willow needs Twillie to hold her hand, Twillie can hold her hand." Willow didn't fully understand, but after after standing under Twillie waiting gaze, she nodded. Twillie smiled at her and began to drag her along.

Once Twillie had taken Willow to her room, through a hidden passage that Willow looked at in wonder, Twillie pulled her over to a picture frame that was covered in a sheet. Nerves shook as Twillie picked up the edge of the sheet and looked at Willow. Willow gulped then nodded her head. Twillie whipped the sheet off dramatically and Willow stared at the familiar face in shock.

"Hello Spenkin" Professor Snape announced with a smirk.


End file.
